Fiery Bliss
by ShenShao
Summary: With the disappearance of Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly is going crazy on finding her squire after they left the soulrise with their friends. Marco does manage to return after period of time but one question remains. Why is there fire? Rated M for suggestive content.
1. Fiery Bliss Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction! I don't own SVTFOE or it's characters. Just doing this for fun.

 _ **AN: So I know that I have a lot to write overall in my other fanfictions but a certain shipping has been driving me crazy to write and I always wanted to write story related to this shipping. I love Hekaco!**_

* * *

 _ **[Fiery Bliss Chapter 1]**_

"You know. Hekapoo has been very quiet for awhile now. Like two days ago she just stood with her head stuck in one of her portals for a good half hour."

"Indeed. It would seem that her actions have been strange of late. What do you think Queen Moon?"

Queen Moon pondered the question as she fiddled with the aftermath of her daughters recent rampage trying her best to sort out all the papers on the magic she used in the span of three weeks.

"I'm sorry but I'm really busy with this paperwork… What was the question again if I may ask?"

Omnitraxus Prime gave a puzzling stare from his little globe as he tried to process what the queen has stated.

"I was just asking if you noticed one of our members acting out of the norm that they usually do."

"Who?"

"Hekapoo."

Moon stopped her writing and finally gave the question more thought. They were currently seated at the High Commission Table working on a lot of paperwork which was actually the result of many incidents in the past few weeks. Moon herself was frustrated because most of the papers were the caused by her own daughter. Lucky she had help from every member of the High Commission which included Hekapoo herself which was surprising to say to least.

In fact Hekapoo was very quiet and was diligently doing said paperwork on the other side of the table by herself. This surprised Moon as she leaned down to whisper to Omnitraxus.

"How long has she been like that? I never seen her work without complaining."

"Honestly Queen Moon she's been acting like that for awhile. In fact she started to show signs of change around three weeks ago."

"Interesting… Any reason for her change?"

Rhombulus perked up at the question and raised his snake hand high in the air in excitement to be called on. Feeling the energy coming off the crystal snake entity caused Moon to frown before closing her eyes.

"Yes Rhombulus…"

"Well I uhh... Think that Hekapoo seems different because uhhh... Maybe she touched something that made her weird?"

If Omintraxus had hands he would have facepalmed himself right this instance then he remembered he did and proceed to do so in his orb. Moon however took Rhombulus words in a different light and started to think more deeply.

"Wait Omni… Maybe he is right. Maybe something is causing Hekapoo to act this way. The only way to make sure is that nothing bad happened to her."

"And what? Please excuse my rudeness, Queen Moon, but what are you suggesting next? That the Hekapoo in front of us is a clone?"

Then it suddenly clicked. The strange obedient behavior. The fact that Hekapoo hasn't committed a single prank on Rhombulus in the past couple weeks. It was almost like she was trying to hard at being good at her job. Standing up from her chair, Queen Moon glided smoothly to the other side of the table where Hekapoo sat.

"Hekapoo dear, may I ask a question if you are not that busy?"

Lifting her head up from the paperwork, Hekapoo put down her pen and stared at Queen Moon with a questioning gaze. "Shoot." She wanted to get back to the paperwork right away.

"Has anything in your life changed recently? Like for say… Something of good fortune?"

Hekapoo's face scrunched up at the question before she finally smiled lightly. "Yeah it has." Queen Moon returned the smile with her own before she softly waved the flame above Hekapoo's head to extinguish it. Frighten at her action, Hekapoo tried her best to avoid her flame from being put out but it was to late. With a flash of light did Hekapoo poof out of existence in front of the High Commission like she was never there.

""What!?""

Both Omnitraxus and Rhombulus exclaimed in shock as what they were joking around about turned out to be true.

* * *

Hekapoo in another dimension jumped up from where she was laying down and started to fume in anger. Her clone, the one she left behind to take care of her work, was now gone without a trace and now her secret was found out. It was going fine for a few weeks now! Noticing her distress did a figure who she was laying on gently got up and started to hold her from behind. Feeling the presence of the person calmed her down.

"It's going to be okay."

"I know it's going to be okay! I jus… I just really don't want to leave you…" The pain in her voice when she realized that their time was short caused her emotions to stir. Hekapoo felt like she was having the time of her life these past few weeks. Like for the first time in a long time she felt alive.

"Hey now. Don't think of it as you leaving-" The figure behind Hekapoo slowly pulled her towards a nearby chair sitting her down while bending down in front of her. They softly took her hand and started to draw circles in her palm. "-but more of just going to work and coming back to me when you are done."

"But work could last for days to weeks! I can't leave you here for that long!"

"I mean I can always find something to keep me busy. Like going on a quest or just dimension hopping. You never know what I could find out there."

Hekapoo softly clenched the hand of the person in front of her as if it was a lifeline and started to smile softly. Maybe they were right. It wasn't like their time together will be gone forever. This was probably a step forward in their relationship in making it strong.

"Fine… You have a point. I need to go check with the High Commission but you're coming with me to fix everything mister."

"Anything for you H-poo."

Hekapoo blushed bashfully at the sudden nickname that caused butterflies to fly around in her stomach. She loved the way it rolled off their tongue like it was very natural.

"I told you not to call me that Marco!"

Marco could only laugh as he put his forehead down on her hands as if begging for mercy. Hekapoo herself couldn't keep the giggle that was rising down and even joined the laughter. It was a moment just for them.

* * *

"Star, I'm not asking you to stop looking for him but if Marco was really dead then it wouldn't be hard for your mother to find him! Heck your father, King River, could find a dead Marco in a heartbeat!"

"Ughh! Tom for the last time! We don't know what happened to him! One minute he was with us during the soul rise and next he was gone! The last person who was with him was Kelly! And Kelly herself said he did seem a little weird!"

"Hi! I'm here!"

Kelly, the green haired girl, raised a hand in the air to signal she was currently present but both the red hair demon and blonde princess ignored her side comment. Currently right now Tom was wanting a date with his girlfriend since it had been three weeks since their last one but couldn't because she had to find her important best friend. It frustrated him deeply at how much she cared about this when there were clear signs that Marco wasn't kidnapped, bought by others, or even murdered to prevent him from continuing his squire duties.

Star on the other hand had spent the last three weeks turning every stone and dimension she could trying to figure out a clue of where her best friend Marco could have gone. It was almost like he disappeared in thin air and it caused panic to form deep down.

"That can't stop you from taking a break once in a while! I mean come on! It's been three weeks and you hardly gotten any sleep! In fact, when was the last time you slept Star?"

"He's right Star." Kelly interrupted again but was ignored just the same.

"It doesn't matter if I haven't gotten sleep Tom! I need to find Marco right now!"

"Then take a break! You won't be able to find him in this state Star!"

"Maybe both of you sho-"

""Shut up, Kelly!""

Both of them took their anger and directed it towards their green hair friend causing Kelly to give up in joining the conversation. She threw her arms up in the air before marching off to stand on other side of Star's bedroom. Star and Tom continued to have a heated argument till Star's bedroom door slammed open.

"Bbbbb-fffffllly! I got some news for you girl!"

The sudden entrance of Pony Head took the mood in the air and just stretched it thin to make it disappear. Now Star was only focused on Pony Head's news.

"You gotten news of Marco!?" She sounded way excited.

"Whaaat? Psh, no girl. I don't know where earth turd, who has been hurting my bestie for the past three weeks, went! No no no, I just came to tell you that your mom like wants to see you and stuff."

Hearing that Pony Head had nothing for her caused Star to groan very hard before falling down to the floor. It was getting harder by the day with the guilt that her best friend could be in danger or even worse, dead. But the news that her mother wanted to see her was one of two things. One she had news about Marco and that she can figure out what happened to her best friend or two which was that she was upset with the recent magic outburst that she had in her pursuit in finding Marco and wanted to scold her. Fearing the latter did she refuse to get up from the ground.

Feeling that their fight ended did Tom finally make a move and sat just above Star's head. He slowly started to play with her hair as if to comfort her in what to do. Star felt the positive vibes off of Tom and felt guilty now. She was to hard on the guy when he only wanted the best for her. Maybe he was right. She needed a break to get away from the she could get one after her mother scolds her. Taking a deep breath did she gaze up at Tom.

"You ready Starship?"

"Yeah… Let's go see my mom."

* * *

Feeling that it wasn't proper to engage in a heavy discussion in their work place did Queen Moon move the members of the High Commission to her throne room to proceed with the issue of the disappearance of one of their members, Hekapoo. Many theories were thrown in the air as if the missing member caused a big liability. Without their guardian who keeps track of interdimensional travel may cause problems that will be harder for the High Commission to solve them. Though most of it was Rhombulus and Omnitraxus yelling at each other.

"But her clone was there! It doesn't mean that she was kidnapped Rhombulus!"

"You may never know! Omni, she could have turned evil!"

"I swear that is your excuse for everything! Look at the facts!"

"Now now. The issue we have now is the disappearance of Hekapoo. We don't need to start more fights right now and focus on finding her."

Both Rhombulus and Omnitraxus stopped their yelling before they pacifly quieted down in front of Queen Moon. Rubbing her temples to get rid of all the mental stress did Queen Moon stand from her chair and walked towards Omnitraxus.

"Using your powers, can't you find her in time and space Omnitraxus?"

"Relatively yes but Hekapoo is very special. If she didn't want to be spied on she can make it happen. There is magic that I can't even push against with my power. I may be able to bend space and time but Hekapoo has the power to travel through it all."

"Well that is very troublesome. Moon, how about we use a spell that can see past dimensions and help find her?"

Out of nowhere was the voice of Eclipsa who was standing right next to King River. Queen moon afraid of being attacked from behind raised her hand in the best action she could to prevent any damage but nothing happened. Both Omnitraxus and Rhombulus started to attack but Queen Moon told them to stand down.

"Eclipsa. How on heavens did you get out of your room?"

"Oh you know, I just kinda gave the guards a break is all."

"You what!?"

"No no Moon, I didn't kill them. I just snuck out behind their backs and went for a stroll. Can't a girl get some fresh air once in a while?"

Great now there is another problem to deal with which is what Queen Moon thought. Like she needed more things to stress about.

"You will head back to your room this instance Eclipsa."

"Oh what are you going to do? Ground me?"

Eclipsa started to playfully jab at Moon but Moon's temper was about to break through the roof at the moment. King River however tried his best to push his wife back to prevent something from happening.

"Now now dear. Don't be so rash. You are in front of company."

"Indeed Moon, you should listen to your husband. Heavens knows I did. Oh wait, I didn't hahaha."

"What do you want Eclipsa. There has to be a reason why your stroll came all the way to the throne room."

Eclipsa tilted her head in puzzlement indeed. Why was she here I the throne room then she remembered. "Oh yes, there was a orange portal in my garden and I very much love it to be gone. If I'm not mistaken, an orange portal means Hekapoo correct?"

The throne room doors slammed open with two figures walking towards the group. All of the gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the person they were looking for with the exception of Eclipsa as she already knew they were here. Hekapoo stopped just in front of Queen Moon and Omnitraxus with a fellow they couldn't describe or known. He seemed to be way taller than Hekapoo but he looked very similar to her. He couldn't be older than twenty-one years old.

He had this air of magic pulsing off of him like fire but the most catching feature was the yellow horns and living fire above his head. This caused the entire room to be very silent at the presence of the man.

"Hekapoo… Glad to see you are well but… Who is this gentleman standing behind you…? Care to introduce us?"

"Oh thanks your majesty but should I really introduce him to you. You already know who he is Queen Moon."

"What on… What do you mean we already know who this person is?"

The entire group was confused now as they stared intently at the young man standing behind Hekapoo. The young man just chuckled softly at Hekapoo before pulling her from behind and hugging her. At first Hekapoo tried to resist but the more he put strength in his hold did she decide to give up resisting.

"Of course they couldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot these past three weeks Hekapoo. Shouldn't we do an introduction to make their memories return?"

Hekapoo pondered his words before finally sighing deeply before smacking the young man on the cheek causing him to chuckle more.

"You are troublesome Marco Ubaldo Diaz. Always making me do all the work. I never get anything in return."

"Aww don't say that honey. I pretty sure I give you rewards for all the hard work you do."

With his name revealed did the entire group in front of them gasped again but this time harder. Queen Moon couldn't believe what she was hearing and had her mouth gaping. King River just didn't know how to react but instead followed his wife. Omnitraxus already had his jaw hanging as if everything was crashing down. Both the snake hands of Rhombulus were surprised but it seemed Rhombulus still hasn't caught up yet. Eclipsa had a different reaction, in fact she was saying interesting while staring at the two of them fascinated.

"Well like he told me to do. This is Marco Diaz. He's my boyfrie-"

"Boyfriend?"

"Fine! My lover. Forge! Why do you have to make me say such things!"

"Because it makes me happy dear."

Seeing the lovey dovey banter between the two did Queen Moon break away from her stupor and started to piece facts together. Now it was slowly starting to make sense. The odd behavior of Hekapoo and the disappearance of her daughters squire.

"But how-" before she could finish her sentence, Marco simply held up a hand before giving a soft smile towards her.

"I think it's better if we have Star here first before we continue with our story."

Feeling that there was movement coming back to her did Queen Moon agree with Marco's suggestion and decided to involve her. Luckily instead of relying on the guards to fetch Star, Star's other best friend Pony Head was walking by in the hallway. She called out to the princess.

"Mmphm. Pony Head dear can you come here for a second."

"Oh sure Mrs. M."

Floating towards the group, Pony head gave a slight glance around. It seemed that this was a pretty important meeting.

"Can you get Star for me please? This is very urgent."

"Of course Mrs. M.! I'll go right away. Also you look very beautiful today."

"Why thank you. Now can you…?"

"Ah duh! Yeah get Star. On it Queen Moon. Very urgent correct?"

"Urgent indeed."

With that Pony Head floated away from the group to fetch Star. Queen Moon sighed after she watched the pony princess leave. Yup this was going to be a very long day.


	2. Fiery Bliss Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction! I don't own SVTFOE or it's characters. Just doing this for fun.

 _ **AN: Chapter 2 is finally here! It only took like 10 months. Yeah I am really bad at updating my stories when I have other things going on. My bad. But rereading this story got me wanting to write it again so hopefully I can stay on track with this momentum that I have going. But having writer's block or disinterest in writing isn't the reason why I stopped writing this story and well explain at the end of the chapter. Thank you to those who reread this fanfiction multiple times and I hope to keep giving the semi-quality writing I been giving you more. Without further ado, comment or like and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **[Fiery Bliss Chapter 2]**_

The tension in the room was still high as groups were formed. Queen Moon, her husband, and Omnitraxus stood on one side while Hekapoo, Marco, and surprising Eclipsa stood on the other. Rhombulus was the only one who still tried to process everything the best he could. He debated whether to crystallize the new person in front of him just in case if he was evil or suffer the wrath of Hekapoo knowing she can drag him across many dimensions in pain.

Feeling surprised at the sudden stance of Eclipsa, Marco ponder why the old queen was standing near them. Certainly in the past she was one to use dark magic to permanently wreck the history of Mewni. Hearing the stories from his lover, she seemed to be an entirely different person yet someone who has a love for their family.

"Eclipsa… Now that your portal issue is solved, that shouldn't stop you from returning to your tower."

"Oh I don't know Moon. This is like the juiciest gossip I heard in a long time!"

"As much as I would love to cater to your desire for entertainment…" The heavens knew she didn't "This is now more of a High Commission matter and you need to be gone."

Pouting like she was being punished for drawing on the wall, Eclipsa gave in to Moon and followed a royal guard back to her tower. But before leaving, she turned around and winked at Marco giving him shivers running down his spine. This didn't go unnoticed by Hekapoo as she glared at his back. Feeling the sweat starting to pour down his neck, Marco turned towards King River and started up a conversation to dodge his lover.

"It's been awhile King River. May I say you look like your still fit as ever!"

"Hahaha Marco my boy! You still have a way with words do you? You don't look shabby yourself! Say, what training regimen do you use?"

Feeling satisfied that Marco at least knew his place, Hekapoo smirked before she noticed a strange look that was directed towards her from Queen Moon. It almost startled her because this was an expression Hekapoo never seen before.

"So your relationship is this far mmh?" Moon said raising an eyebrow at Hekapoo which caused the fiery woman to glance away in embarrassment. "Do tell after this chaos is sorted out will you?" Hekapoo stopped her bashful behavior as she whipped her stare back at Moon in surprise. "What? I may be queen and chancellor but it doesn't mean I don't like a good romance story here or there. That doesn't mean you are exempt from punishment mind you." The tension in the room felt slightly less heavy now.

"Ahem." Omnitraxus pulled in the attention of the entire group as he pointed towards the throne room doors. "Star Butterfly is here. Why don't we get this meeting started Queen Moon?"

Nodding in approval did the group conjoin again as they stared at the blonde Mewni princess enter the throne room with one other person. Marco noted the horns and third eye deducing who this person was. It only took a couple seconds for the young couple to reach the group as a look of worry was placid on the young princess face. The group stood there for a minute or two in silence. Not a single person or being wanted to start the conversation. Feeling like she had the chance to grab the floor, Star was the first one to speak.

"Mom… I know I been crazy with my magic these past few day and I wanted to say that I'm so, so, so sor-" before Star could begin her apology, Queen Moon simply put a finger on her daughters mouth to stop her. "Star that isn't why we called you here." Raising an eyebrow, Star pulled away from her mother's hand and gave a questioning gaze to the group. "Then why am I here mom? I thought you were scolding me for magic I was using recently." Star confessed as she started to rub her right arm.

"No Star, this isn't what this meeting is for. Something came up for the Magic High Commission which lead to news of your squire."

"What?!" Star screamed as she felt her heart pounding.

"Star! Volume!"

"Oh yes, yes, yes… Sorry mom." Star ignored her mother's respite. "Where is Marco? What happened to him? Is he hurt!" She said with urgency lacing her voice. Star needed these answers because her mother having news for her caused a whole new bottle of stress to erupt from the cork holding it in.

"Calm down Star. Nothing good will come from this behavior."

"She's right Starship. Let's calm down before your mother speaks." This time Tom stepped in to calm her down but Star still didn't back down.

"But-"

"Star. Please, just take a calm breath and clear your mind." Finally relenting did Star settle down after taking a few deep breaths. Making sure her daughter was done making a fuss, Queen Moon finally continued what she wanted to say.

"Like I have said, we have news of your squire but only you shall know this news Star."

"But wha-"

"Yes Star. This is sensitive information that only the Magic High Commission and the Butterfly Royalty only shall know. Anyone other individual or kingdom shall not partake in such knowledge." Knowing what Star was going to say next did Queen Moon beat her daughter to the sentence. "No Star, Thomas Lucitor is included in both individual and kingdom. This is a time sensitive matter and I'm sure Thomas here will be glad to show himself out."

Star pouted at the coldness that layered in her mother's words as the last sentence was targeted at her boyfriend. Tom stopped Star from talking back as he softly touched her shoulder.

"Of course Queen Moon. I shall take my leave for the day."

"You don't have to leave… You can wait in my room…"

"C'mon Starship. It's not like I can't see you later."

He gave a reassuring smile before bowing to the rest of the group as he departed. During his bow did Tom finally noticed a entity he never seen before. It was standing behind the dimensional scissors maker but the magic coming off the being made Tom's hair stand on edge. It's red horns and flame was similar to the being Hekapoo he recounted but something felt familiar looking at this being. Finishing his bow did Tom finally turn and leave through a fire portal connected to his kingdom.

"Now Star. What we tell you in this room shall never leave beyond the doors."

"It better be important enough to make my boyfriend leave… It's just Marco! Tom had a hand in trying to help find Marco!"

Queen Moon frowned as she did feel a little guilt but she knew that this wasn't simple enough for the rest of Mewni to learn of. Even she didn't understand what was going on but she felt that it was beyond her control and something that shouldn't told beyond this room.

"Star. The person who has news about Marco is waiting to talk. Are we going to keep arguing about how we treated your boyfriend or shall we find out what happened to Marco?"

Prompting her daughter to take a few breaths did Star finally give in and calmed down from her anxiety. She took a glance around the room and noticed that the entire Magic High Commission was here excluding Glossaryck. However there was another being currently standing right behind her mother waiting for a moment to speak. Said being noticed that it was time to talk before they brought a smile to their face. This smile dazed Star as if it felt familiar yet… alluring. Her heartbeat increased as the further she stared at this being. This being was a man who seemed to be around six foot tall or around there.

He had to be because hell was he taller than her. He had horns almost like her boyfriends but these horns had a more demanding power to them like they were giving off magic which was probably the case with the fire just above them. But one thing that caught her eye was the outfit of the man was similar to Hekapoo's but in a form of a tailored suit as if they were matching couple. Each feature that came off this man lit the entire area up.

' _ **Did Hekapoo have a brother or something…?'**_

"Star."

' _ **I mean he really looks dashing. Like If I wasn't with Tom… Whew!'**_

"Star!"

' _ **But like… Are they a thing? Wow that would be such a twist.'**_

"Star!"

"Ah-What!"

"What on Mewni is happening to you. One minute you're jumping off the walls and next you're dazed like a animal off to slaughter."

Star noticed that she was currently drooling while looking at the person who was standing in front of her. It happened to fast for Star. ' **When… Did he get in front of me..? Was I just drooling at a stranger…?'** Star blushed deeply at her actions as Moon tried her best to cough to calm down Hekapoo. Though nothing appeared on her face, the fire above her head start to burn more fiercely as she watched at Star's inappropriate actions.

"I'm sorry… Kind stranger... I was staring to much."

"No. It's fine. Meeting new people can be exciting I get it. Sometimes they can take your breath away on how unique they are."

"Yes! Yes that's it! Yes, Meeting new people!"

"Though this isn't the first time we met Princess. In fact, this isn't even the second time."

"Well it's nice to meet you t- What?!"

Feeling like this was getting to out of hand did Queen Moon step in again. "Star please! We really need to move on. And you, please stop trying to be mystifying! We are the only ones in this hall." Scolding both of them did the fiery man stopped chuckling at Star Butterfly's reaction.

"Queen moon is right. Hey Star, It's me Marco. I was wondering if you noticed it was me the entire time to be honest."

Star's jaw dropped to the floor as her eyes started to roll in cycles at the man's introduction. Marco? This was Marco? This six foot hunk of a man who looks like he could conquer many kingdoms with just his looks alone is Marco?!

"Star! Very not appropriate!"

Now noticing that she was thinking out loud did she finally blush deeply as she tried her best to comprehend what was going on.

"Yo-You.. You're Marco? Like Marco Diaz?"

"Yes Star. The one and only."

Marco gave Star his trademark smile that she finally started to connect the dots. Though most of his appearance was now different, there was still small details of Marco that was still there like the shape of his face to his smile. In fact his mole was still under his right eye on his right cheek.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yeah this was a short chapter. In fact I had everything written a few days after I posted the first chapter and wanted to post this next. Unfortunately, two days after posting chapter 1 of Fiery Bliss, I suffered at the hands of a bad car crash. Good news is that I came out fairly unharmed with a sprained spine but that took me down an emotional roller coaster. Not even four months later a family member of mine died and my interest in my hobbies just kinda died for a bit. I'm glad to be back and the comments from all you readers really helped a lot. I'm currently writing the third chapter right now and maybe write the fourth so I can post two at a time. Thank you for reading and thank you for keeping your interest in this series.**_


End file.
